JackWK Gaming Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki This wiki will talk about a YouTuber named JackWK Gaming and his WWE 2k series. Records Elimination Chamber Most eliminations Most Wins Royal Rumble Most Eliminations Most Wins BMBR Most Eliminations Most Wins Title History JGW Title Tag Titles YouTube Title Sub Special Special Match Winners Elimination Chamber Royal Rumble BMBR Money in the Bank WWE 2k18 Season 1 Elimination Chamber Tournament BOLD=Win DanTDM '''vs. Crainer '''SSundee '''vs. H20 Delerious Bryson vs. '''PopularMMOs Jon '''vs. Chris Danger DanTDM vs. '''SSundee PopularMMOs vs. Jon SSundee vs. Jon Battle Royal for Number 30 Royal Rumble WRESTLEMANIA I Jack '''vs. PopularMMOs '''JMCC '''vs Popular Crundee w/ DanTDM Bentley Memorial Battle Royal Jack vs. '''Jon '''for the JGW Title Seacon 2 Elimination Chamber for the JGW Title Tag Team Tounament '''JMCC (Jack&Jon) '''vs. Sanity (Eric Young&Killian Dain) '''Sheamus&Cesaro '''vs. American Alpha Colons vs. '''The Authors of Pain Hype Bros vs. Popular Crundee (PopularMMOs&SSundee) JMCC '''vs. Sheamus&Cesaro Authors of Pain vs. Popular Crundee''' JMCC '''vs. Popular Crundee Survivor Series ''WRESTLEMANIA II'' MITB Caleb vs. Steve Harvey vs. Animal vs. Batman vs. Chris Danger vs. '''CM Punk '''vs. Cody Rhodes vs. DanTDM Bentley Memorial Battle Royal #2 '''Jon '''vs. John Henry vs. CM Punk for the JGW Title Popular Crundee vs. '''JMCC '''for the JGW Tag Team Titles Season 3 Elimination Chamber for the JGW Title 20 Sub Special 20-Man Rumble MITB '''John Henry '''vs. H20 Delirious vs. Chris Danger vs. DanTDM vs. Steve Harvey vs. Caleb vs. PewDiePie vs. PopularMMOs YT Tournament PopularMMOs vs. '''DanTDM Crainer '''vs. Chris Danger '''Bryson '''vs. H20 Delirious PewDiePie vs. '''Caleb DanTDM '''vs. Crainer '''Bryson '''vs. Caleb Royal Rumble ''WRESTLEMANIA III'' Bentley Memorial Battle Royal #3 JMCC(Jack&Jon) vs. '''Caleb&Xavier for the tag titles DanTDM vs. Bryson vs. Matthew '''for the YouTube title Jon vs. Colonel Sanders vs. '''Will '''vs. John Henry for the JGW title Season 4 Elimination Chamber for the JGW Title MITB Tanner vs. Reise vs. Gavin vs. '''Collin vs. Logan vs. James vs. John Henry vs. Noah Tournament Noah vs. Kale PopularMMOs '''vs. SSundee Chris Danger vs. '''H20 Delirious Bryson vs. Jack Kale '''vs. PopularMMOs H20 Delirious vs. '''Jack Royal Rumble WRESTLEMANIA IV BMBR 4 Caleb&Xavier '''vs. PopularMMOs&SSundee for the Tag Titles Matthew vs. Crainer vs. '''Noah '''for the YouTube title Will vs. Jon vs. '''Jack '''vs. Collin for the JGW title Season 5 Elimination Chamber MITB James vs. Collin vs. '''Jack vs. Jon vs. Bryson vs. DanTDM vs. Crainer vs. David Tournament Bryson & Chris vs. Daler PewDiePie & DanTDM '''vs. James & Gavin Popular Crundee vs. '''The JMCC H20 Delirious & Chris Danger vs. Will & JD DanTDM & PewDiePie vs. Daler JMCC vs. Will & JD Daler vs. JMCC Royal Rumble Wrestlemania V BMBR Jack vs. Noah for the YouTube Title JMCC '''vs. Caleb&Xavier for the Tag Titles Jack vs. '''Matt '''for the JGW Championship Season 6 Elimination Chamber MITB General Grievous vs. Jon vs. The Hurricane vs. '''Donald Trump '''vs. Tanner vs. CM Punk vs. Fortnite Tomato vs. Xavier Tournament '''John Henry '''vs. Stormtrooper '''PewDiePie '''vs. Mattew Pepsi Man vs. '''Fortnite Tomato Stan Lee vs. Bryson John Henry vs. PewDiePie Fortnite Tomato vs. Bryson Bryson vs. PewDiePie Royal Rumble Wrestlemania VI BMBR '''PewDiePie '''vs. Noah for the YouTube Title Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse